It's how you look at me
by Daughter of Rapunzel
Summary: Zac reflects over his secret feelings for Nixie. He loves her but knows she'll never look at him the way he looks at her. Oneshot! Read and review. Not for Lyla/Zac or Nixie/Cam shippers.


Zac's POV

I stared at the ceiling making shapes by blurring my eyes. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. Her long brown hair, those beautiful ocean blue eyes. Nixie, she truly set my heart aflutter. But I knew she would never feel the same way. So my feelings remain hidden even though my heart jumps every time I see her face. She rejected me. She wouldn't accept me to be a merman. She didn't want anything to do with me.

I sighed feeling my chest ache once more. I stood up and walked out of the Ocean cafe in hopes of clearing my mind. The sun blinded my eyes as I left the cafe. When my eyes adjusted there she stood. Nixie. She was like an angel and I couldn't help but stare in awe. I quickly shook myself out of it. I couldn't let her catch on to my feelings. "Hey Zac" a voice said from somewhere behind me. I whirled around to see Evie. She obviously saw my disappointment. "What's wrong Zac? You've been acting so aloof all day." All day was a polite understatement.

I had been acting off for almost a month now. It only got worse with time. "I'm fine" I said through clenched teeth.

"I worry about you Zac. I don't know what's happened to you. I thought it was just because of dealing with keeping your merman secret to me. But now I know and you're still acting off" Evie she said.

"I'm fine. I just think it's the strange weather. It's throwing me off a bit" I said. I had never been very good at lying but she seemed to buy it. Kind of. "I need a swim" I said heading towards the water.

"Can we come?" Lyla asked smiling hopefully.

"Alone" I clarified and dove into the water. The cold water felt good as I rushed to Mako. Though I was allowed in the moon pool now it still felt like their place. Besides they would surely find me there. I couldn't keep lying to them like this. My friends knew something was up. But I also couldn't tell them, especially Evie. We had been together for almost 2 years now. There was no way I could just break it off. Especially to get with another girl. Not that Nixie would have me.

There was obvious chemistry between her and Cam even though none of us were on speaking terms. But I saw the way she looked at him. I could also see that she would never look at me that way. Thinking about it was like a knife to the heart. I sighed once more and pulled myself up onto the beach of the large remote island. I dried off and walked through the jungle. Higher and higher. Farther and farther from civilization. The sun was setting on the horizon and night would soon fall across the island. I sat in the small cove that I had found on the other side of the island. It was a great place to think in peace. I continued looking at the sunset lost in thought.

"Zac" Lyla said suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Lyla. What are you doing? How did you find me?" I asked in surprise.

"You're not the only one who can turn invisible remember" she said grinning.

"Oh. Right" I said sheepishly.

"So what's up with you" she sat sitting down by me as if by invitation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh don't give me that. I know something has been troubling you and I want to know what."

I sighed knowing that Lyla would eventually get it out of me. It was great to have a friend like her but sometimes she could so stubborn. "Nixie" I said quietly.

"You like her? Don't you" Lyla guessed easily. I nodded slowly.

"But she'll never feel the same way. She practically rejected me on several occasions and then ganged up with Cam only to be betrayed by him. And yet she still gives him those looks. The looks I will never receive" I said beginning to vent.

This time Lyla nodded. "I know how it feels to be inlove with someone you know you can never be with" she said sighing. I didn't exactly get what she meant but was glad she understood.

"So what do I do?" I asked hoping she might have some advice.

"I don't know. Even I still struggle with it a little. You just have to remind yourself that sometimes love hurts. But their will always be other fish in the sea. And who knows you might get lucky" she said.

"Yeah right Nixie wouldn't fall for me even in an alternate universe" I replied.

"That's not what I meant. You might find love elsewhere. I mean you have Evie" she reminded.

"Yeah but she's so controlling I feel like we're trying to still hold onto a relationship that was gone a long time ago" I said.

"Well Nixie can be pretty stubborn too. Just remember that love can never be truly perfect. But we try anyways because it's the one thing we all need" Lyla said and stood up.

"I guess. Thanks" I said smiling.

"And don't worry. It'll be our little secret" Lyla smiled back. I nodded glad that my secret feelings would remain a secret.


End file.
